It's Not Goodbye
by Sydrianfan4ever
Summary: The Golden Trio had a seventh year at Hogwarts. It is now their last day at Hogwarts, and Hermione sorts though several memories while she packs to go home. She is worried about the three staying friends after they get off the train. She also tries to deal with her feelings. The song in it is Graduation by Vitamin C. This entry is for the 50 Ways to Say Goodbye Challenge.


**Author's Note: I wrote this song fic before the seventh Harry Potter book was out. So I guess it can be listed as AU. They had a seventh year after all and Voldemort was still gone. The song in it is called Graduation by Vitamin C. I thought that it was fitting for Hermione and Ron. I'm not really a fan of Ron and Hermione, but I rewrote this one-shot for Marshmallows99. I hope everybody enjoys this! Please review!**

* * *

Hermione Granger sighed as she left the Great Hall on the last full day at Hogwarts. It had been a long exhausting year at Hogwarts, and she felt like she could finally rest. Their seventh year had actually been pretty normal since Voldemort was gone. It was strange that the trio did not have to save the day for once. She decided to pack after she left the Great Hall. Her eyes traveled across the hallways as she walked, trying to soak in every detail.

Everybody was talking loudly about what they were doing over the summer, and what they were doing after they were done with school. Hermione did not join those conversations though. When she came to school at age eleven, she did not expect to make many friends. In fact, her eleven-year-old self would have laughed if someone told her that she would be best friends with the boy who lived and be in love with their other best friend. She had been in love with him since forever, though he had no idea of course. Boys were idiots like that.

Hermione was not good at handling situations like those. Plus, time was running out. Everybody was moving on after Hogwarts, and she was not sure what she could do at this point. They were all going to board the train the next morning. She finally reached the Gryffindor common room.

It had taken her forever because she was taking mental pictures and tried to memorize everything so she wouldn't forget later. She did not think she could forget though.

Hermione gave the password to the Fat Lady and climbed through the portrait. Hermione started packing when she reached the girl's tower and was lost in her own memories.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives…_

Memories of the three friends sitting around the common room fifth year came while Hermione packed. She remembered talking about careers, Cho Chang, DA meetings…Ron was there through it all.

_Where we're gonna be when we turn 25?_

Are we going to be friends still or am I going to be invisible to you? I keep thinking times will never change.

_Just wanna keep wasting times with you._

_Keep on thinking things will always be the same…._

She remembered when he'd try to stand so tall, and called her a bossy know it all once a week, and get into fights over stupid things. But when they leave this year, they won't be coming back. That seems so strange to think about. Hermione didn't like that thought at all. _Please tell me what I want to hear,_ Hermione thought to herself.

_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track…_

Not seeing him every day scared her. Hermione wondered when they would see each other again if they weren't together?

_And if you got something that you need to say…_

Hermione hoped that he had the same feelings that she had. That was what was so hard about being in love with your best friend… please tell me you love me too.

_You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_….  
The next morning came, and they started boarding the train. Every minute to the end of this chapter seemed to speed on by. Moving on is going to hurt.

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down…._

If he isn't thinking what she was feeling, then she have to move on. Hermione sat with the boys in their regular spots on the train the next day. She had been unusually quiet since the day before. They were talking a mile a minute, and she smiled and nodded at the appropriate times. Though her mind was miles away still.

_These memories are playing like a film without sound…_

Memories of the Yule ball, the fight they had there. She wished they could've danced together, and that she had the courage then to tell him how she felt. Hermione thought of that night in June when they saved Buckbeak and Sirius. She had turned to Ron for comfort. That might have been where she started to have feelings for Ron.

_I didn't know much of love, but it came too soon. And there was me and you… And then we got real blue._

Viktor and Lavender came along the way. They caused so much jealousy and fights until they wouldn't speak anymore. Not talking to him during those moments were the worst moments ever.

_Stay at home talking on the telephone…We would get so excited and we'd get so scared. Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair. _

There were several times where life was not fair. They had to deal with professor Snape, Umbridge, and Voldemort.

_And this is how it feels…._

(I LOVE YOU…)

_As we go on  
We remember_  
_All the times we  
Had together_  
_And as our lives change…come whatever, we will still be friends forever…_

He'll forget her, soon she would cease to be a memory, Hermione knew it. She will accept it, but she knew she would always love Ron. It was going to be hard to move onto somebody else if he didn't have any feelings back. But she knew that she was going to keep that promise no matter what.

_So if we get the big jobs_

_And we make the big money_

_When we look back now, _

_Will our jokes still be funny?_

What happens when they pass each other on the street and meet each other's eyes years later? What would they do if the other one did not have their friendships? Hermione wondered if Ron remembered he thought she appeared out of thin air when she had the time turner. After the two found out about it, they laughed about it later, though it was stressful at the time. Hermione had been glad when she got rid of it. She tried to remember all the other jokes they made together.

_Will we still remember everything we learned in school?_

_Still be trying to break every single rule…._

Harry brought the trouble to them, but thanks to him those two saved her life during her first year. Hermione wondered where would they would be if that troll had not been let into the school? She remembered the second year she had gotten petrified. They saved her life again when they went down to the Chamber of Secrets. They were always sneaking around, trying to solve some mystery that usually leaded them to Lord Voldemort. Maybe he'll tell her how he feels first…

_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye…_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_…_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?_  
_Can we survive it out there?_ _Can we make it somehow?_

* * *

Hermione shook her head on the train ride back to the station. She looked over at Ronald, who was laughing at something that Harry was saying. They were just friends, she reminded herself. But she couldn't help but feel like this was the last chance..

"You alright 'Mione?" Ronald asked her, turning to her. Hermione flushed. "Yeah, just remembering a dream," She said quickly, and he turned back to Harry, obviously pleased with her answer. Harry casted a curious look her way, and she smiled to let him know that she was ok. She knew that he would probably be the one to get how much Hogwarts meant to her. Hogwarts was his home as well.

_I guess I thought that this would never end.  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men. Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?_

Will she be the one looking through glass, wishing that she was in that girls' spot and continue to cease as a memory to Ron?

_Will these memories fade when I leave this town?_

She did not ever want to forget him, Hermione thought to herself as she stared at Ron again. She was glad that the two were caught up in their conversation again. The two were acting like they were never going to get the chance to talk again, but she supposed that in a way, they weren't. Once they stepped off the train, nothing was going to be the same again. Her heart flipped at this realization again. She checked the time and saw that they had less than five minutes together. Hermione had to give herself a pep talk so she would not start crying.

* * *

The train whistled as it moved onto the station. Cheers were heard through the train, everybody was happy that summer was just about to start and there was a bustle of activity as people got ready to get off the train. The seventh years were happy that they were able to finally moved on. Hermione knew that this was her last chance to say something as Ron and Harry were getting their stuff. Each time she tried to open her mouth she could not say anything. It felt like she was frozen on the spot. She wished she had been more into the conversation now, especially when they got off the train.

_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye _

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly…._

Hermione walked over to Ron once they got off. She did not have any plan at all, and it was making her anxious. "Here is your stuff," Ron said grabbing it for her. He noticed that she was Hermione was next to him already. "Are you sure you are ok?" He asked her again. "You were kind of quiet during the whole train ride." Hermione was surprised that he noticed because Harry and Ron talked the whole train ride, but she didn't answer.

Instead, she walked forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in the middle of a crowd. People were glaring at them for stopping traffic, but Hermione took no notice. Ron wore a look of surprise when he looked down at her, but he did not move away from her.

A second later, Hermione had reached up and kissed Ron on the lips. The kiss definitely caught him by surprise, but he responded to it a second later. Hermione smiled when felt that tingly sensation when he kissed her back. She had not felt that with Viktor Krum at all, though his kisses had been nice.

They pulled away for a second, and she saw that he was looking at her like she was worth a million galleons. Hermione smiled and glanced around as cheers rose around them. She saw that Harry was standing next to them, looking at them in shock. She wasn't sure what to say to him, but then he shrugged as if he was giving them permission. She was glad that he wasn't upset about it. It didn't seem to have surprise him too much that the two finally kissed. They suddenly stopped paying attention when they went along what they were doing a few seconds ago.

_It's not goodbye, _Hermione thought to herself. The three friends had to say goodbye to Hogwarts for good, but not to each other.


End file.
